


There is Only One God and His Name is Death

by prettyboykieren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mad Max AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykieren/pseuds/prettyboykieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are war boys in Immortan Joe's Citadel and Eren is the unlucky human blood bag that gets dragged along when Marco and Jean leave the Citadel in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Only One God and His Name is Death

It started slowly, with a rattling cough that he couldn’t shake. The bitter dry air choked him till he wheezed for breath. But he kept moving. War boys are disposable. Nothing too important in the grand scheme of things in the Citadel. Immortan Joe took care of his war boys, keeping them alive as long as they were useful to him. But at the end of their half-lives he tossed them away, the expense of keeping them alive wasn’t worth it.

Marco knew he was dying. There was no way around it. His vision was all but gone in his right eye, which on its own wouldn’t have been too bad. He could still live; he still had his uses. But with the fevers that seemed ceaseless and the ratting cough that turned bloody, he could tell he was at the end of his half-life. There was nothing anyone could do; nothing anyone would do.

Jean carefully slid the needle under Marco’s skin, nodding as red blood flowed through the clear tubing hooking the blood bag to him. The blood bag’s piercing green eyes followed Jean as he knelt in front of Marco, cupping his cheek and pushing his shaggy, unkempt hair out of his eyes.

“High octane. You’re gonna need it,” Jean murmured, glancing at the pile of steering wheels and gnawing at his lip.

Marco grunted his vague displeasure at Jean, nuzzling forward to press their foreheads together. “Are you sure this is gonna work?”

“Not even a little bit. But we’re gonna make it work ‘cause I’m not letting you die in here.”

Marco chuckled, “We’re gonna need to bring a blood bag. Can’t make it far without one of those.”

Jean smiled, glancing up at the blood bag over head. “I think we’ll take this one.”

“You know what high octane blood bags are like.”

Jean nodded, “I do. And that’s why we’re taking him. He wants _out_ Marco. Same as us. And as long as he’ll do his job, he’ll get out.”

The blood bag perked up, moving closer to the bars of his cage looking down at Jean with furrowed brows. Jean met his gaze, nodding at the unasked question. A savage grin spread across the blood bag’s lips behind his muzzle, and he gripped the bars in front of him.

Jean glanced around the dark chamber as he fished keys out of his pocket. “C’mon, it’s time to go.”

Marco nodded, “Go get the wheel. I’ll get my blood bag.”

Jean hesitated, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can handle him,” Marco promised, looking up and smiling at the blood bag.

Jean nodded, walking over to the pile of steering wheels, poking around until he found theirs, a heavy shiny thing with “JM” scratched into the middle. He brushed his fingers over the deep scratches, smiling faintly.

Marco balanced himself on a low stool, peering up and looking at the lock for a moment before he met the piercing gaze of his blood bag. “Listen. I know that you’re probably thinking that as soon as I unlock this cage, that you can probably knock me out and run. It’s true. You could easily overpower me. But running won’t do you any favors. You’ll probably get lost and end right back here.”

The green eyed man nodded and Marco turned the key opening the door and stepping out of the way. He climbed out as quickly as stiff joints would allow, grabbing the metal muzzle locked around his face and looking pointedly looking at Marco. Marco sifted through the keys. He motioned for the blood bag to move closer and Marco unlocked the metal clasp. His fingers ripped the metal mask off of his face and threw it to the ground with a disgusted growl. He cleared his throat and rasped, “Thank you.”

“My name is Marco,” He offered, sitting down and closing his eyes.

“Eren.”

Marco hummed, looking up as Jean touched his shoulder.

“Time to run like hell,” He grinned, nodding at Eren and pulling Marco to his feet. Eren met Jean’s eyes and gave him a nod.

“Let’s go,” Eren’s voice was gruff and he cleared his throat again.

 

Marco and Jean’s car was a tiny car barely capable of seating the two of them let alone a third full grown man, so the uncomfortable compromise was Eren sitting on Marco’s lap as they burn rubber getting out of the garage, Jean raising a little hell as they crash through the gate. Eren swore, holding onto the dashboard with all the might his aching joints would allow. Marco laughed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He reached out for Jean’s hand, taking it as Jean turned off the well beaten path and headed in the direction of nothing.

Nothing, as it turned out, was 18 hours in the direction of the setting moon, away from the harsh sunlight until Marco insisted they stop. As soon as Marco stumbled out of the battered car he fell to his knees, coughs rattling his chest until blood stained his lips and he wheezed for any breath to fill his lungs. Jean knelt next to him, rubbing his back soothingly and wincing with every painful wheeze.

“Do you have any sort of liquid, water – anything?” Eren asked, watching Marco spit into the dust.

“Y-Yeah, in the car. Under the passenger seat. Bottle of water,” Jean said, pulling Marco into his arms and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Eren nodded, walking over to the car and shuffling under the seat for the warm bottle of water. Once the plastic bottle was in his hand, Eren opened the bottle and took a couple of swallows for himself before handing the bottle to Jean. Jean nodded his thanks, pressing the bottle to Marco’s lips. Marco took a few shallow sips, before he pushed the bottle away.

“You need it more than me,” He murmured, looking up at Jean and smiling weakly.

“We’ll make camp for here tonight,” Jean said, staring up at the fading sunlight.

 

Eren watched Jean run his fingers through Marco’s soft curls as he slept in his lap. “He’s dying.”

“I know,” Jean whispered, looking down at the freckles across Marco’s cheeks.

“So why-?” “He didn’t want to die in the Citadel…” Jean paused, “How could I not give him his dying wish?” He whispered, bowing his head and pressing a small kiss to Marco’s forehead.

“What about after he dies? Where will you go?” Jean shrugged, “I didn’t think that far ahead. Where will you go?”

“Ah, I’ll just go back to surviving day by day out in this awful wasteland. Just how I did before I got turned into a human blood bank.” Eren leaned back onto his elbows. “What else is there?”

“I don’t know. All I’ve ever known is the Citadel and Marco…” He sighed, looking up at the stars above. “But in the Citadel… we’re nothing. Disposable War Boys. I want more than that.”

 

They drove for three more days before Marco couldn’t go any further. His cracked lips were stained with blood and every breath wheezed past them. Jean cradled his head in his lap, murmuring “I love you” and “It’s okay” over and over while he peppered Marco’s skin with tiny kisses.

“Witness me?” Marco rasped, meeting Jean’s gaze and coughing.

“Witness,” Jean confirmed, tears welling up as Marco’s eyes slid shut.

“Love y-you,” Marco coughed again; his final breath leaving his body with a rasp as he went limp in Jean’s arms.

“Witness,” Jean repeated, tears sliding down his cheeks as he bowed over Marco’s body. A choked sob forced its way from his throat. Eren set his hand on Jean’s shoulder, silently comforting as Jean sobbed like his world was ending.

They buried Marco under what Eren called a tree. It was a shallow grave, dug with hands and whatever tools they could find in Jean’s beat up car. As they drove away Jean looked back and whispered, “I’ll see you in Valhalla, Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this at 2 am when I couldn't sleep so if there are any glaring problems please let me know!


End file.
